


bargain for the right to squirm

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s see how much this makes you squirm,” Mark taunted with an evil grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bargain for the right to squirm

“Let’s see how much this makes you squirm,” Mark taunted with an evil grin.

His boyfriend was already struggling beneath him, face-down on the carpet and begging. “Wait, Mark! This isn’t fair, just-”

Jack’s voice hitched up an octave when Mark started pulling the prone man’s shirt up, revealing his pale back. The American couldn’t wipe the smirk off of his face even if he wanted to.

“Gosh, Jack, you’re so skinny. I can see your spine...” He ran a finger down the center of his boyfriend’s back, and the poor man let out a squeal, shuddering uncontrollably.

Mark fluttered his fingers in the air. “You could use a tan, too, if you ask me.” He dragged the fingernails of his right hand down his partner’s back with feather-light touches, his pace diabolically slow. Jack gave out a yell before it melted into giggles. “Mahahark!” he cried, kicking his legs.

Deciding that this was much more fun than teasing, Mark used both hands to creep all ten fingers down and around the sensitive skin, faster and faster, wanting to know what really got to Jack. What really made him squirm. His shoulder blades, spine, and shoulders were all exploited, and none of them were disappointing in the least.

Jack went from high-pitched giggles to shrieks to belly laughter with each new inch of skin his boyfriend tickled. He couldn’t do anything but lie prone on the floor beneath him, his physical position too awkward to fight back effectively.

“Mahark- Mark! Naha- no, please! AHH!” the Irishman babbled, barking out laughter; his boyfriend soaked it up, continuing his assault with pleasure.

“Oh, please,” Mark crooned, voice deep and teasing. “I think we both know that you love this.” With relentless speed, he stroked his fingers along his partner’s loins, in the dip of his back just above his pants, sending Jack into a fresh fit of cackles.

“Uncle, Uncle!” the Irishman shrieked through his laughter. His voice strained and cracked.

Mark leaned down to taunt into his ear. “Tell me you love it.” His fingers flew across his boyfriend’s sensitive back.

Jack howled, cheeks pink, mouth open in a permanent smile. “OK! I- I love it! I love it!”

The tickling stopped then. With a smug simper plastered on his face, Mark rolled off of Jack and pecked him on the head. The younger man lie on the floor, defeated, panting, smiling.

“You’re awful.”

Mark was giddy. “But?”

Jack rolled onto his back. “But, God...I love you.”

Mark let out a triumphant laugh and swooped in to to kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
